A slide system for a drawer typically includes an outer slide, fixed to an inner wall of the cabinet. The slide system further comprises a sliding member, mounted on an outer side wall of the drawer, and engaging the outer slide, the sliding member being slidably movable relative to the outer slide.
For example, the sliding member comprises an inner rail, fixed on the outer side of the drawer, and a middle rail, slidably movable with respect to the inner rail.